Borro Cassette
by Fluffy Kitsune
Summary: Despertó en una cama desconocida, en su piel relucían las marcas que evidenciaban lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero Yuuri borró cassette. Universo alterno/AU


**Capítulo único**

 **Borro cassette**

Yuuri despertó enredado entre unas sábanas blancas de textura desconocida, su boca se sentía seca, su cuerpo adolorido, y una incómoda punzada atenazaba sus sienes. Cuando intentó levantarse, su alrededor se sacudió, provocándole un inevitable mareo, que lo envió de regreso al colchón. Posteriormente, con un agónico gemido, se removió en su posición, volviendo a levantarse con extremo cuidado, intentando controlar sus movimientos, para evitar el malestar.

Fue entonces, cuando logró sentarse sobre la mullida superficie, y pudo contemplar su alrededor, percatándose por primera vez, de la habitación extraña en la que se encontraba, que la situación se tornó mucho más grave de lo que su débil estado presagiaba.

No podía estar seguro, pero por la visión que tenía desde el ventanal, podría deducir que se encontraba en un departamento. Ante este nuevo descubrimiento, las preguntas comenzaron a agolparse en su cabeza, confundiéndolo, y en un intento por esclarecer la situación, observó con mucho más cuidado el lugar, percatándose, en esta ocasión, de la ausencia total de sus prendas. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba siendo escasamente cubierto por la delgada tela de las sábanas, las cuales se habían escurrido a través de su pecho, exponiendo su pálida piel, decorada por manchas rojizas, que se esparcían en diferentes áreas de su anatomía.

Sin poder evitarlo, el miedo comenzó a embargarlo, y entre torpes movimientos, logró encontrar sus lentes en la mesa de noche ubicada a un lado de la dichosa cama. Se los colocó, apresurado, y volvió a inspeccionar su alrededor. No tardó en encontrar sus prendas, repartidas por diferentes zonas de la habitación.

No necesitaba una explicación, para saber lo que había sucedido.

Yuuri dejó escapar un suspiro, entremezclado con un ahogado sollozo, que intentó reprimir, presionando una palma contra sus labios. Se forzó a recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior, intentando juntar las piezas que le ofrecía su alcoholizada memoria, para recrear el escenario completo. Sin embargo, después de la ingesta excesiva de alcohol, en compañía de sus amigos, no recordaba nada más.

No podía siquiera darle un rostro a la dueña del dichoso departamento. No recordaba haber compartido con ninguna mujer en particular, ni siquiera recordaba alguien ajeno a su círculo de amistades.

Nuevamente alterado, e intentando ignorar el malestar en sus caderas y el constante mareo, se envolvió en las sábanas, y se dispuso a recoger sus olvidadas prendas, dispuesto a vestirse y abandonar el lugar, antes de descubrir la identidad de su desconocido amante.

Se escabulló al baño, el único cuarto cercano, descubriendo un amplio espejo, que le devolvió una imagen completa de su figura. Su rostro lucía enfermo, desde la opaca tonalidad en su piel, sus ojos ojerosos, su pelo despeinado y las misteriosas marcas que florecían en su pecho, vientre y muslos. Ante la visión, mordisqueó un costado de su labio inferior, dejando caer la sábana, antes de comenzar a vestirse con las ropas de la noche anterior.

Mientras se acomodaba sus prendas, descubrió que su camisa se había desgarrado, sus botones reventaron, y aunque lo intentó, no consiguió cerrarla de ninguna manera. Algo similar había ocurrido con la cremallera de sus pantalones, el cierre se había negado a subir, y el botón del mismo, brillaba por su ausencia. Un nuevo y agónico gimoteo abandonó escapó de su garganta, mientras observaba su desaliñada imagen.

Parecía un pervertido; una parte de su torso marcado con pinceladas rojizas, permanecía expuesto por la camisa estropeada, y el inicio de su bóxer quedaba expuesto por la cremallera rota. No podría salir así a la calle, su timidez y sentido común se lo impedían.

No obstante, el miedo por conocer al dueño del departamento, era mucho mayor, en comparación a la vergüenza de ser juzgado en la calle por desconocidos, debido a sus sospechosas prendas.

Se humedeció el rostro, intentando despejarse…

Y mientras el agua se deslizaba por sus pómulos y las gotas delineaban la curva de su mandíbula, un fugaz recuerdo inundó sus pensamientos, congelándolo en su lugar.

 _"_ _El hombre empujó el cuerpo de Yuuri contra el amplio ventanal de su habitación, y la visión de una ciudad inundada por la oscuridad, provocó que el cristal trabajara como espejo y reflejara la figura de ambos. Yuuri observó a su acompañante a través del dichoso reflejo, sonriendo embobado, claramente afectado por el alcohol y el excitante sentimiento que despertó aquel desconocido en su persona._

 _Las manos del hombre acariciaron su cintura, mientras le obsequiaba una nueva estocada, empujando su pelvis contra los glúteos de Yuuri, creando un húmedo sonido, que añadía una estimulación adicional al encuentro._

 _Yuuri jadeó, gustoso por la fricción interna de aquel falo erecto, disfrutando del abrasador sentimiento del miembro ajeno, llenándolo y dominándolo._

 _Las embestidas tomaron fuerza y constancia, marcando un ritmo, que le debilitó las piernas, haciéndolas temblar. Su único soporte fue el grueso cristal y las grandes palmas que sostenían sus estrechas caderas._

 _—_ _T-Te amo… —Susurró en medio del éxtasis, arqueando su espalda y alzando sus caderas, cuando su desconocido amante, mordisqueó el carnoso lóbulo de su oreja."_

—No puede ser… —Murmuró Yuuri, en un débil hilo de voz, sosteniéndose del borde del lavamanos. Su respiración se tornó errática y el golpeteó de su corazón se aceleró, retumbando con fuerza dentro de su caja torácica.

Lento e inseguro, deslizó una mano dentro de sus sueltos pantalones, adentrándose en su bóxer, para después arrastrar los dedos por su cintura, resbalando hasta el inicio de un glúteo, donde se detuvo y efectuó una breve pausa, temeroso por lo que podría descubrir en esa íntima área de su persona. Finalmente, después de su efímera meditación, hundió sus dígitos entre ambos glúteos, buscando aquella pequeña y privada abertura. Delineó con la yema el anillo muscular, descubriendo una sustancia pegajosa, adherida a los bordes de la cavidad y las paredes internas.

No necesitaba mayor evidencia, para saber que sus primeras sospechas habían estado erradas, y su desconocido amante nocturno, era en realidad un hombre.

Una vez más, un sollozo intentó escapar de sus labios, pero se forzó a ahogar el sonido, reprimiéndolo entre sus comisuras fuertemente apretadas. Sin limpiar la evidencia de la noche anterior, salió del baño y se apresuró a la puerta principal, importándole bastante poco la opinión de las personas en la calle. Sólo necesitaba salir de ahí y olvidar lo ocurrido. No quería pensar que se había entregado por voluntad propia a un completo desconocido.

Cuando encontró la puerta principal, giró la perilla y empujó la pieza rectangular. Sin embargo, antes de poder dar un paso hacia las afueras del departamento, se estrelló contra una fornida figura, quien lo recibió con una sorprendida exclamación.

— ¡Yuuri! — Exclamó un hombre, y el muchacho identificó en aquella voz, una tonalidad perturbadoramente conocida.

Sorprendido, alzó el mentón, encontrándose de golpe con el rostro de Victor Nikiforov, el conocido patinador de hielo, a quien había estado persiguiendo por órdenes de su jefe, durante los últimos nueve meses.

—Había ido por café…—Explicó, mientras le daba un rápido repaso visual, percatándose de sus arruinadas prendas. —Supuse… Que mientras desayunábamos… Podríamos conversar y… Podría darte esa entrevista que me habías pedido hace cinco meses. —Continuó con inseguridad, mostrándose bastante temeroso por la respuesta que podría ofrecerle Yuuri.

Era una nueva faceta del reconocido patinador, una imagen de inseguridad, que no muchos habían apreciado.

Yuuri debía aceptar, que durante el tiempo que lo había seguido, vigilando sus movimientos y acosándolo con la idea insistente de una entrevista, había conocido un lado completamente nuevo del atleta, descubriendo una realidad que los otros periodistas habían obviado, únicamente interesados en sus escasas equivocaciones durante sus presentaciones, sus fallidos romances y su activa presencia en las redes sociales. Yuuri debía aceptar, que los detalles que caracterizaban a Victor Nikiforov, su seguridad, su compromiso y pasión por el patinaje, habían despertado un sentimiento de empatía y respeto, que no tardó en convertirse en un incondicional enamoramiento.

Se había enamorado del atleta que debía destruir a través de sus artículos.

Sin embargo, ese hecho no se hizo presente en sus pensamientos. Por el contrario, la única idea que se mantenía en su cabeza, era el hecho de haberse entregado a ese hombre en particular. Se acostó con Victor Nikiforov, su amor platónico.

— ¿Nosotros… Nos…?—Cuestionó Yuuri, atragantándose con las palabras, sin poder creer lo que las evidencias le estaban mostrando.

—Yuuri… ¿No lo recuerdas? —La voz de Victor se escuchó preocupada, y casi tan débil como la de Yuuri.

—Ah… —Sin poder responder, debido a la suplicante mirada que le ofrecía el patinador, se encajó los dientes en su labio inferior.

—Dijiste… Que no te besabas con cualquiera.

Emitió un jadeo, e ignorando el dolor de cabeza, el malestar en sus caderas, el mareo, las preocupaciones del mañana y los remordimientos del presente, se alzó en la punta de sus pies y estampó sus labios contra la boca del atleta. El hombre se sorprendió, pero no demoró en envolver la delgada cintura del periodista, ajustándolo contra su torso, mientras seguía cargando los cafés de ambos en una mano.

—A la mierda… —Murmuró Yuuri, robándole una carcajada a Victor, quien no demoró en empujarlo dentro del departamento, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

 **Fin**


End file.
